Hermanas
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que se separo de los Titanes y encontró a su hermana, ahora parece todo mejorar, hasta que se abre una vieja herida. RaeBB
1. Star

Hola, les traigo este nuevo fic, traía hace algunos meses esta idea pero no sabía por donde empezar, espero que les guste y si los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen si me pertenecieran hubiera hecho que Raven y Chico Bestia se besaran en la primera temporada al igual que estos dos tuvieran hermanos.

Sin más por el ,momento les dejo leer el fic, disfrútenlo!

* * *

Iba caminando por las calles de Nueva York. Nada relevante. Tenía una sesión próxima en la corte. Llevaba mi famoso té que me lograba tranquilizar para el estrés de hoy y mi portafolio a la mano lleno de expedientes. Vi mi reloj 7:30. "Llevo buen tiempo, podre pasar por el parque antes de entrar" pensé.

Una chica pelirroja iba caminando en el lado opuesto y golpeo mi portafolio. "No la mates, es solo un portafolio nada irremediable, cálmate"

-Oh lo siento, enserio no era mi intención- Me había agachado a recogerlo cuando hizo lo mismo.

-Da igual.- Me levante y vi una persona muy conocida, demasiado.

-Raven!- dijo emocionada, me abrazo.

-Star, te juro me…es…tas…asfix…iando.-me zafe de su abrazo.-Además, Star, ya no soy una heroína de tiempo completo, tengo otro nombre, Rachel, si, se que te costara trabajo, pero todos aquí conocen a Raven, tuve que salvarla un par de veces después de separarnos.

-Oh, lo siento mi nombre civil es Kori, creo que es japonés, no lo sé me gusto y-

-Está bien, pero no se dice mi nombre civil es…, sino mi nombre es, sin civil- Me barrió de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES CON UN TRAJE!?

-Es lo primero que se ocurrió preguntar, ni como te ha ido, que hiciste, etc.-

-Nop, ¡qué haces con traje!

-Voy a la corte.-

-Oh, no te metiste en problemas legales, Ravchel te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, seré testigo.

-No Kori, no me metí en problemas legales, ni nada por el estilo, soy abogada.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

-Supongo, que sí, solo que no puedes entrar a la sala, reglas son reglas.

-Bien te esperaré afuera. Tenemos mucho que platicar.

1Hora después

-Star digo Kori que haces aquí- Sigo confundiéndome con ese nombre

-Te espero-

-Estuviste aquí desde la hora pasada-

-Sí, tenemos que platicar- Dijo en tono serio, eso solo logro hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?-

-Si claro-

-Umm, que tal si vamos a mi casa, después al cine y te llevo a tu casa.-

-¿Tienes casa?-

-Desde que llegue, empecé a buscar trabajo y generar dinero, poco después me compré mi casa.-

-Veo, que has hecho mucho desde que nos separamos.-

-Algo y sabes que los estuve buscando quería verlos desde hace tiempo pero no los encontré.-

-¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Raven?-

-La mate y copie su cuerpo para hacerme pasar por ella y robar su identidad- dije con mi tono sarcástico

-Eres una…-

-Espera, si soy Raven estoy jugando contigo, jajaja debiste ver tu cara de horror.-

-Enserio que te paso-

-Desde que nos separamos, tuve que aprender a controlarme por completo con ayuda de alguien y ahora me permito sentir más hasta ira, pero si tengo límites, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, no tengo casa.-

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-

-No-

-Oh por dios, donde están tus cosas- MI voz ahora claramente denotaba preocupación.

-Cálmate, están en un hotel, que por cierto no tengo para pagar la noche, desde que salí de Jump City me ha ido muy mal, pero ese no es tu problema es mío.- Sonaba como yo hace años, ya entendía lo que los demás me decían.

-Ahora es mi problema, solo déjame ayudarte.-

-No quiero ser una carga.-

-No lo eres.-

-Por lo menos tengo que hacer algo a cambio.-

-No sé.-

-Ya sé, seré tu asistente, si.-

-No.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi mejor amiga no va a ser mi ayudante, jamás.-

-¿Entonces qué hago?-

- Te gusta alegar, ¿no?-

-Sí, eso que es.-

-Discutir con argumentos-

-Oh, si siempre discutía con argumentos con Robín-

-Bien no te gustaría ¿ser abogada?-

-Claro, pero no sé por dónde empezar, todo lo que tenga que ver con discutir me gusta.-

-Si, Star pero no puedes lanzarle rayos al otro abogado.-

-Bien-

-Ni a su cliente.-

-Bien-

-Ni al jurado-

-Bien-

-Ni a los testigos-

-Bien-

-Y menos al juez-

-Tranquila, llevo una semana sin lanzar rayos no será problema, el problema va ser donde empiezo.-

-No te preocupes Star, te ayudaré seré como tu mentora, sí.-

-Bien pero aún así me siento mal.-

-Después me lo pagarás ok, no te preocupes, ¿dónde está el hotel?-

-Está al otro lado de la ciudad, voy yo.-

-No Star, vamos a mi casa dejaré todo y vamos en mi coche.-

-¿Tienes coche?

-Sí, cuando lleguemos a casa verás lo que tengo si.-

Caminamos en un silencio cómodo hacia mucho que no caminábamos. Llegue a mi casa y abría la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver lo espaciosa que era, tenía que confesar era una gran fan de la música pero más del jazz. Tenía un televisor grande para la casa, la cocina era espaciosa, tenía sillones azules y morados, no podía dejar de tener algo de ese color. Las paredes eran negras y blancas, había un pasillo, con 6 habitaciones yo solo utilizaba una, le iba a dar a Star una, estaba vacía y las paredes eran blancas así que las podía pintar del color que quisiera.

-Wow, Raven es hermosa.-

-No tanto le falta algo de color, en mi opinión.-

-De eso no te preocupes, me encargaré.-

-Cuando regresemos te enseñare la casa, ahora tus cosas, vamos sí se nos hace tarde.-

-¿Rachen?- me llamo alguien desde mi habitación, deje a Star que viera su nueva habitación

Fui directo a ella, allí estaba mi hermana menor Liliath, tenía 1 año menos que yo éramos muy parecidas, demasiado pero no gemelas, ella era muy espontánea, alegre y a veces un dolor de cabeza peor que Chico Bestia, pero era mi hermana, que por cierto nadie sabía que existía.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Este libro es genial no puedo creer que no me lo dejarás leer desde que llegué-

-Se nota que somos hermanas-

-Oye Rae.-

-Umm.-

-Cuando me defendiste, que pensaste en ese momento.-

-Que no dejaría que ese hombre te pusiera las manos encima.-

-Porque no, pudiste haberte salvado y dejarme ahí con el pero no lo hiciste me defendiste, aunque por eso te secuestraran.-

-Eres mi pequeña hermanita, no dejare que nadie te lastimé, eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer las hermanas mayores además eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no te preocupes estoy aquí viva.-

-No enserio, no entiendo porque te arriesgaste así.-

-¿Por qué recordaste eso?-

-Volví a tener una pesadilla con él y como me llevaba esta vez contigo.-

-¿Qué hizo él?

-Esta vez, el hacía que murieras lentamente y yo observara tu dolor.- Se le empezó a cortar la voz y rompió en llanto, corrí a abrazarla y consolarla

-Eso no pasó, no te preocupes, no pasó y jamás pasó, y nunca pasará, calma ya pasó.- La seguí abrazando, nadie la lastimará nunca, sobre mi cadáver en el sentido literal de las palabras.

Había cambiado mucho desde que mi hermanita llegó todo mi mundo mejoró, ella me hacia feliz, y a la vez me sentía orgullosa de ella, aunque me doliera la cabeza.

-Lo sé, solo me alegro que me encontraste cuando regresaste a Azarath.-

-Hace tiempo que no iba, entonces decidí darme una vuelta.-

- Ay, aja.-

-Bueno lo admito quería ir a verte me enteré de que estabas viva en ese momento me fui a Azarath, te necesitaba ver, necesitaba tu ayuda.-

-¿Por quién te enteraste?-

-Arella.-

-¿Arella te llamó?-

-En realidad yo la llamé después lo de Trigon.-

-¿Te extrañe lo sabías?-

-Me lo repites hasta el cansancio.-

-Espero haberte sido de ayudo con el asunto del Chico Verde.-

-Lo fuiste, aunque esa herida sigue abierta y creo que nunca se podrá cerrar, pero va mejorando.-

-Bien, sigue así, ¿y quién es la del pelo anaranjado?-

Una gotita cayo de mi cabeza al estilo anime, me olvide de que Star estaba en mi casa.

-Raven, ¿tienes un clon?- pregunto extrañamente confundida.

-Emm, aaayyy dios.- volteé a ver a mi hermana quién ya sola se estaba presentando.

-Hola, soy Liliath, pero me puedes decir Lil, y soy la hermana menor de Rachel.-

-Raven, ¿¡TIENES UNA HERMANA!?

* * *

-Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, porfa dejen reviews, en el siguiente capítulo daré la explicación del _asunto del chico verde_.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo lectores!


	2. ¿Verde?

Hi!, Les traigo el segundo capítulos del fic, reviews!

* * *

-Hola, soy Liliath, pero me puedes decir Lil, y soy la hermana menor de Rachel.-

-Raven, ¿¡TIENES UNA HERMANA!?

Las cosas a mi alrededor empezaron a romperse y derretirse, estaba sumamente avergonzada por que no le había dicho a nadie que tenía una hermana. Una mano se puso en mi brazo, me miro fijamente.

-Hermanita, está bien, no importa cálmate un poco o destruirás tu habitación-

Salí de mis pensamientos.

-Upps, creo que hoy si necesito meditar-

-No lo necesitas, solo te pusiste algo nerviosa, hermanita, ahora me debes un libro.-

-¿Un libro?- Me pregunto Star se notaba que estaba confundida.

-Si cada vez que una de nosotras se descontrola le debe un libro a la otra, ¿qué libro quieres Lil?-

-Umm, quiero el de Crepúsculo.-

-¿Crepúsculo?, pero dicen que es altamente meloso, tóxico para mí.-

-¿Tóxico?, o mejor llamado verde.-

-Cállate.-

Las cosas volvieron a moverse y una ventana estalló.

-Me debes 2 libros ahora.

-Jajaja, bien iremos a la librería te daré el dinero pero tú iras por ellos, no pienso tocarlos.-

-Bien hermanita.-

-Raven, me debes una explicación.- Star estaba enojada y confundida y de verdad lo comprendo, me sorprende que no haya entrado en shock.

-Bien, pero primero iremos por tus cosas, y ¿Liliath quieres venir?-

-Si claro, pero yo conduciré, hermanita.-

-Oye son mis coches, yo los compre y elegí, así que yo conduzco.-

-Pero esta alterada prometo cuidar a tu bebé y técnicamente son de las dos, mamá nos dio 2 uno para ti y otro para mí, que te haya dejado elegir los colores es otra cosa.-

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a ir en mi coche?-

-Es el más rápido, si no quieres que nos cierren tenemos que ir en el tuyo.-

-Lo pensaré.-

Abrí la cochera tenía 3 autos un Mustang Retro, un Audi R8 y un Bugatti Veyron, este último era el mío y por supuesto que era negro con verde.

-¿Cuál es tu auto Raven?- Me pregunto Star pero creo que era obvio cual era.

-El último.- Dije algo apenada por el color

-¿Raven tienes un ¡Bugatti Veyron!?

-Sí, sube.-

-Pero, espera es el auto más rápido del mundo por lo menos el año pasado, me dejas tomarle una fotos.-

-Después, ahora súbete.-

Nos subimos al auto, tomé las llaves y vi a mi hermana que me vio con una cara de desaprobación, y sinceramente no me importo nadie iba a manejar mi bebe más que yo, ahora entiendo a Cy. Mi hermana se sentó atrás y Star iba de copiloto.

-También tienes un Mustang y un Audi ¿cómo?-

-Bueno, el Audi es de mi hermana, se lo regalo Arella y el Mustang lo compartimos pero nadie conduce a mi bebe, sabes ser abogada e hija de la reina de Azarath y Trigon el más terrible demonio interdimensional tiene sus beneficios, además ¿cómo sabes tanto de coches?-

-Bueno, Cyborg y yo mantenemos contacto así que como le encantan los coches, aprendía algo y ¿porque es verde?

-Umm, bueno yo, este.- Mi linda hermanita Lil me interrumpió gracias a dios.

-Star, ya mero llegamos ¿cómo se llamaba el hotel?-

Como nosotras dos éramos telepáticas podíamos discutir sin necesidad de palabras. (N/A Las comillas en este fic significan charla telepática de estas dos hermanas)

"Así que hermanita cambie el tema justo a tiempo, me debes una"

"Cuando tengas un problema amoroso vas a ver que nada es fácil"

"Lo sé"

"¿Lo sabes?"

"No eres la única que ha sentido amor"

"¿Qué te paso Lil?"

"Un niño me gustaba y mucho pero se fue con…"

"¿Con?"

"Mi mejor amiga"

"Oh, perdón enserio no sabía nada de eso, no quería abrir una herida en serio, ay que"

"No pienses eso no lo eres solo que no sabías"

"¿Porqué nunca me dijiste?"

"Ya tenías mucho en que preocuparte por el chico verde, supuse que no sería tan importante"

"¡COMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE!, te pude haber ayudado, eso es lo que debí hacer como hermana mayor"

"Pero nunca lo amé, aparte no fue tan doloroso como ver a Garfield besando a Te…"

"Por favor Lil no me lo recuerdes, si lo haces tal vez choque"

"Lo siento, no debí mencionarlo"

Alguien llamada Star me sacó de mi plática con mi hermana.

-Raven ¿estás bien?-

-¿Por qué preguntas Star?-

-Estas llorando-

Genial, malditas lágrimas traicioneras.

-Estoy, bien, no te preocupes.- Sentí una mano en mi hombro, más bien dos una de mi hermana y otra de Star, odiaba tanto que me vieran así, pero bueno ya que.

-¿Es aquí?-Le pregunte a Star

-Si, iré por mis cosas, no me tardo.-

Mi hermana fue a ayudarla. Me quede sola en el auto pensando como todo había sucedido, porque me fui de la Torre, porque volví a Azarath, como encontré a mi hermana, cómo me ayudo, etc., me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que creo que me quede dormida.

-Mira, se quedo dormida, conduciré.- Era la voz de mi hermana y trato de moverme de mi lugar pero en ese momento desperté.

-Ni creas, yo conduzco.-

-Rayos, estaba tan cerca, como puedes despertarte así como así Rachel, ¿cómo?-

-Es mi bebe, nadie lo conduce más que yo.-

Mi hermana me rodó los ojos y volvió a su asiento de atrás y esta vez Star también, donde se quedaron dormidas.

Decidí tomar la ruta larga, quería manejar y sentir esa libertad de acelerar y no tener que parar, hasta claro llegar a casa, a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Ok aquí termina la segunda, si les gusto reviews y si no les gusto reviews! :D


	3. Ese día

Decidí tomar la ruta larga, quería manejar y sentir esa libertad de acelerar y no tener que parar, hasta claro llegar a casa, a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Al día siguiente

-Rae, el desayuno está listo.- Me grito mi hermana desde la cocina, le encantaba cocinar y cocinaba muy bien, nunca conocí a alguien que cocinara tan bien incluyendo a las personas de Azarath.

-Ya voy.- Salí de mi cama, había soñado con el incidente del Chico Bestia, por lo que este día no era el más feliz de mi vida, pero tampoco el peor, ah y también encima de eso Star y su optimismo.

-Glorioso, día para estar vivas no lo creen amigas.-

-No del todo, Star hoy no amanecí con el pie derecho.- Ahora era mi tono pesimista, no era regular que lo usara pero hoy lo ameritaba.

-Rae, volviste a tener la misma pesadilla.-

-Si, Lil.-

-¿Qué pesadilla Raven?, te sucede algo malo.- Me pregunto Star, se veía preocupada.

-Creo Rae que es hora de decir porque te fuiste de la Torre T.-

-Bien, creo que es hora.-

Me senté un uno de los sillones para platicar la historia, Liliath estaba en el brazo del sillón viéndome y Star se sentó en el suelo.

-Bueno, ese día estaba decidida a decirle a Chico Bestia que lo amaba, que no soportaba que ya no me dirigiera la palabra y me dejara de molestar por decirlo así y también como regalo de cumpleaños le iba a regalar el nuevo videojuego que él quería pero desde que encontró a Terra cambió así que le pregunte a Chico Bestia si algo le pasaba…

_FLASHBACK_

-Chico Bestia…

-¿Qué quieres Raven?-

-¿Te molesto?-

-Sí y mucho justo cuando ya no te hablo ni te molesto tu lo haces, ¿qué te pasa?, déjame terminar de jugar, nunca te importe y lo entiendo pero deja de ser así conmigo-

-¿Cómo soy contigo?-

-Me insultas y hieres, también me golpeas ¿y hoy me hablas como si nada, qué quieres hoy?, no te es suficiente que ¡ya no me meta contigo!

-Chico Bestia desde…

-Desde que, encontré a Terra ella esta indecisa no la voy a presionar y nunca confías en ella y ahora me molestas.-

-Yo creí que…-

-¿Qué creíste?, eh dímelo.-

-¿Por qué te comportas así?-

-Solo digamos que aprendí de la mejor para ser hiriente, sabes ya me harté de tu estúpido juego ya no soporto un segundo la Raven amable y linda y al otro la Raven reina de hielo como la llena de celos y desconfianza, déjame en paz!-

Salí del living, llorando no quería ver a nadie ni nada lo amaba y ahora que haría. Decidí dejarle el videojuego en su puerta, saqué el video y me fui a su cuarto me agache para dejarlo en la puerta pero lo que ahí vi fue a él y a Terra besándose. Era un beso tan profundo que se podía sentir en el aire con los sentimientos que iban cargados. Al ver eso me decidí por irme no soportaba verlo con Terra aparte que él me odiara. Escribí una carta de despedida a todos que la dejé en la mesa y a cada uno le deje una carta especial en forma de círculo.

En el papel del centro estaba escrito:

Jovenes Titanes

Siento haberme ido así pero a cada uno le deje una carta dedicada.

-Rachel Roth

Robin:

Fuiste como un hermano mayor para mí, me cuidaste y protegiste cuando más lo necesitaba. Te agradezco por confiar en mí y también por tu ayuda y comprensión. Fuiste un gran líder. No te decepciones, y tampoco te desesperes todo saldrá bien con Star. Te quiero.

Star:

Querida amiga sé que no te dije nunca que te apreciaba pero lo hago y mucho. Gracias por todos tus consejos, pero me temo que no funcionaron. Pronto encontraras otra amiga, y tampoco te preocupes con Robin todo saldrá excelente. Te quiero.

Cy:

Hermano mayor. Te agradezco toda tu ayuda y también paciencia, creo que fuiste uno de los pocos con los que en realidad podía decir que estaba a gusto. Te quiero.

Chico Bestia:

Espero que seas feliz con Terra.

Las acomodé de tal manera para que quedaran visibles y ese mismo día me fui a Azarath.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Estaba llorando como siempre que recordaba aquel día. Sentí abrazos uno de mi hermana y otro de Star.

-Está bien.- Sentí como mi hombro se humedeció. Voltee a ver a Star, ella es la que estaba llorando. Mi hermana estaba a punto de llorar y bueno pues todas terminamos llorando.

* * *

DESPUÉS DE LA HORA DEL LLANTO

-Raven, no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso.- Me pregunto Star aun con los ojos rojos por haber llorado

-Y no tenías que saber en ese momento, ahora lo sabes.- Mi voz era un tono normal, no monótono, sino normal.

-Bien hecho hermanita, duele menos o más, cada vez que lo cuentas.- Mi hermana siempre me ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones, pero nunca, me había dicho como sabía tanto.

-Siendo sincera cada vez que la cuento duele más, prefiero que no la contemos otra vez, ¿sí?-

-Está bien, ahora que queremos hacer.- Dijo Liliath cambiando el tema.

-Yo quiero ver una peli.- Dijo Star

-Yo también pero nada de terror, me da miedo.- Dijo Lil

-Miedosa.- Dije yo me encantaban las películas de terror y a ella no así que si yo quería ver una en el cine tenía que aceptar otro día ver otra que ella quisiera.

Me levante a buscar una película que no fuera de terror, muy a mi pesar, y la única que tenía era una animada apropiada para Star: FROZEN. La puse en el DVD, hice palomitas y las puse en tres tazones diferentes, un verde con negro, un blanco con negro y un rojo con negro. El blanco se lo di a me hermana, el rojo a Star y por supuesto yo me quede con el verde.

Empezó la película. Estaba sumamente a…tenta. Esa película me recordaba mucho como me separaron de mi hermana y tal vez como escape. Mi hermana llego un momento que dejo las palomitas en el suelo, me quito mi tazón y se recostó sobre mis piernas. Empecé a jugar con su cabello, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así tan vulnerable buscando protección conmigo. Me hacía sentir que la podía proteger de todo y de todos. Al final me acurruque con ella y nos quedamos dormidas en el sofá.

Me desperté y vi a mi hermana ahí dormida conmigo y también a Star dormida junto a mí. La película se había acabado. Me moví cuidadosamente de no despertar a ninguna y vi a mi hermana con un collar con un dije en forma de cuervo negro y vi mi collar con un dije en forma de lobo blanco.

Yo era el cuervo y mi hermana el lobo.

Siempre nos llevábamos bien ella era blanco y yo negro y estos animales nos representaban. Recordé que un día Chico Bestia me pregunto qué animal era mi favorito y le respondí que el lobo, acto seguido se transformo en un lobo y empezó a jugar conmigo. Cuando se transformaba en un lobo era mucho más fácil convivir con él. Me empezaba a gustar que hiciera eso. Hasta que llegó Terra y…

Una ventana estalló y también el foco de la habitación.

Decidí irme al cuarto donde había un saco de box con la cara de Terra impreso en él. Empecé a pegarle como nunca lo había hecho.

Termino todo destrozado al igual que mi corazón.

* * *

Ok, aqui termina el tercer capítulo, REVIEWS


	4. De regreso a Jump City

OK, al fin REVIEWS!

Sigamos con el fic, nos vemos abajo

* * *

Termino todo destrozado al igual que mi corazón.

-Rae, ¿Qué pasó estas bien?, oh- Ella se quedo viendo como todo había quedado y también como el saco de Box estaba totalmente destrozado.

-Solo digamos, que no te debo 3 libros.- Vi a Lil estaba feliz, porqué no sé.

-Encontraste una forma de canalizar esa ira, eso está bien, supongo, ahora creo que deberías seguir siendo heroína.-

-Tal vez, no lo sé.-

-Espera aquí.-

Me quede viendo como termino el lugar, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, si tan solo Terra hubiera acabado así, si tan solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de destrozarla, matarla a sangre fría, con mis propias manos haciéndola sufrir, tanto como yo. Pero no puedo si la lastimo voy a lastimar al ser más importante de mi vida. Maldita seas Terra.

-Ten, póntelo.-

-Es mi antiguo uniforme ¿para qué?-

-Un incidente va a pasar con Terra y estoy segura que no te lo vas a querer perder.-

-¿Cuando?-

-Dentro de una hora, ha por cierto Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de Terra es una traidora, la está confrontando y desde que te fuiste se la pasaba en su cuarto repitiendo una y otra vez la canción Love Me Again.-

-¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes?-

-Oye sabes lo difícil que es establecer una conexión mental de larga distancia, tanto que tu no pudiste.-

-Te amo, me voy, ¿así donde es?-

-En la Torre T.-

-Si despierta Star, dile que me fui no sé al cine o algo así.-

-No se puede va ir contigo.-

-¿Cómo se enteró?-

-Chico Bestia los va a llamar a todos, por medio de sus comunicadores, ósea el que tienes en tu capa.-

-Quiero ser la primera, no puedes distraer a Star un rato.-

-No, porque ella ya está despierta y nos está escuchando en este momento.-

Me voltee para ver a Star con Silki. No tengo la menor idea desde cuando Silki entro a mi casa, pero en este preciso momento nada me importaba más que llegar allí y poder asesinar a Terra a sangre fría con mis propias manos observando su dolor y sufrimiento disfrutándolo como tanto había querido. Dejaría que ira me dominara por completo y no dejare que nada se interponga en su camino. Por una vez en mi vida y espero que sea la única honraré a mi padre Trigon, matándola, si.

-Rae, no dejes que ira te domine, ¿sí?-

-Pero, porque no si le hace daño se las verá conmigo.-

-Tú no eres así, oí todos tus pensamientos no lo hagas, por favor por mí.- Acto seguido puso la cara de gatito, ash, a eso nada se le puede resistir.

-Bien, ¿pero si lo deja mal herido?-

-Nada.-

-Pero.-

-No Rachel Roth, no la matarás a sangre fría, no honraras según tú a nuestro padre no está correcto, tú has luchado por eso y ahora lo vas a dejar de lado.-

-Mmph. Te pareces a mamá.-

-Y tú a veces a papá.-

-Amiga Raven, ¿a quién quieres matar a sangre fría?-

-A alguien, la cual ha hecho más daño que nadie a Chico Bestia.-

-No querrás decir que todavía no crees en Terra.-

-Nunca lo haré Star, jamás.-

-oh amiga tener esos sentimientos no trae nada bueno.-

-Lo sé, Star, pero no lo puedo dejar pasar, ¿además me harías un favor?-

-Todo, meno matar a Terra.-

-No Star, si alguien la mata seré yo.- Miro a mi hermana me dirige su famosa cara de desaprobación- Además no te iba pedir eso.-Nunca le daría a otro el placer de matarla, pensé.- Sino que cuidaras de Lil.-

-Oh, sí no será problema.-

"Oye Rae, no necesito niñera solo soy un año menor que tú"

"Sorry, es la única forma de la cual podré ser la primera en llegar y ayudar a Chico Bestia además de destrozara la otra"

"Prométeme que no la matarás"

"Pero, ella si le hace un daño irreversible si lo haré"

"Si lo haces Trigon regresará y no te va a gustar"

"Ya lo vencí una vez"

"Pero antes no habías matado a nadie y si lo haces el deseo de matar corromperá tu ser y estarás de su lado dejándome a mí como la que debe enfrentarlo"

"Si me voy de su lado tienes que asesinarme"

"Que no, yo no podría"

"Por dios crees que me iría de su lado, que no confías en tu hermana"

"Si creo en ella, al menos hasta que dijo que ¡la mataría a sangre fría con sus propias manos, observando su dolor y sufrimiento disfrutándolo!"

"Está bien per si ira me domina y no puedo recuperar el control que hago"

"Lo único que no debes de hacer es dejar que la ira te domine"

"Sabes lo difícil que es eso"

"Sí, bueno no, pero confío en mi hermana"

-Star espero que Lil no te muchos problemas.-

-No lo hará, tienes una hermanita que no creo que desobedezca.-

-No la conoces.-

-No.-

-Bien me voy, urgencia tal vez no regrese hoy.-

Salí caminado era obvio a quien iba a ver pero en vez de irme en la pijama que traía me cambie a mi traje pero vi que no era el mismo, sino que en vez de ser un leotardo era un vestido rasgado de los lados. Lil. Dejé las cosas en el techo y me fui volando a Jump City.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. REVIEWS! :D


	5. Todo sigue igual, o ¿no?

Bien vamos avanzando en la historia

REVIEWS!

Salí caminado era obvio a quien iba a ver pero en vez de irme en la pijama que traía me cambie a mi traje pero vi que no era el mismo, sino que en vez de ser un leotardo era un vestido rasgado de los lados. Lil. Dejé las cosas en el techo y me fui volando a Jump City.

Cerca de media hora de vuelo después llegue a la Torre, vi que estaba tal como la dejé. Seguí hasta llegar a la azotea. Me senté y puse las piernas al aire, estaba jugando con ellas hasta que oí a alguien decir mi nombre. Me aleje un poco del lugar oía pasos que se acercaban a la azotea.

-¿Rae?- Era Chico Bestia, pero no tenía la misma voz, sino que era más grave, cautivadora. Tenía otro uniforme en vez de ser negro con lila era blanco con rojo. Y sus ojos eran las mismas esmeraldas en las que me perdía al momento de verlas.

-Si esa misma, esa RAVEN.- Esa peculiar voz. TERRA. Ash, su voz entraba en mi cabeza haciendo que Ira se despertara de su sueño.

-¿Qué tiene ella?-

-Cambiaste.-

-¿YO?, tú me cambiaste Terra manipulándome, me lavaste el cerebro y no te conformas con eso sino que también me hiciste perder a mis amigos y a la persona más importante en mi mundo, creí en ti y sabes que me da gusto que me traicionaras con Red-X, deje de cegarme por ti, porque crees que oía esa canción una y otra vez, era por Rae, la amo y no me da miedo decírtelo.-

Auch, eso debió dolor, acaso oí un corazón rompiéndose.

-¿Ya no me amas?-

-No Terra, nunca lo hice solo era que estaba celoso.-

Si era el de Terra, hasta a mi me dolió.

-¿ME USASTE?-

-Perdón, pero sí, es mejor que sepas la vedad, además tu y Red-X andan, ¿no?, así que estamos bien, ¿Amigos?-

-NO JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ QUE ME USASTE AHORA PAGARÁS POR ESO, MORIRAS Y NADIE TE AYUDARÁ.-

En ese momento, Chico Bestia abrió su comunicador y llamó a todos los titanes, mi capa empezó a sonar, volví a la azotea. Terra estaba mandando una roca directo a él, esa roca era capaz de matarlo, pero hice mi entrada triunfal destrozando la piedra.

-¿Raven?- Volvió a decir, corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Respondí su abrazo, terminado eso él se congelo por el hecho de que le correspondí el abrazo.

-Perdóname, fui un completo idiota.-

-Espera, después hablamos ahora tenemos que encargarnos de Terra.- Pregunte estaba mirándonos enfrente con una mirada asesina y rocas flotando a su alrededor.

-AHORA SI, RAVEN DATE POR MUERTA.-

-¿Ay por dios y tú que se supone que me vas a hacer?-

-MATARTE.-

-Pff, claro vas a derrotar a la hija de Trigon, la cual derrotó a su padre y escapo de unos raptores a los 10 años, mira como tiemblo (Nótese mi sarcasmo).

-¿Unos raptores, Rae?-

-Si Chico Bestia, larga historia.-

-Umm, tu no pudiste hacer eso.-

-Si Terra claro que pude.- En ese momento Chico Bestia me interrumpió siguiendo con una biografía detallada de los acontecimientos de mi vida.

-Por lo que se Terra Rae no tuvo un pasado feliz, siempre la juzgaron por ser hija de un demonio, con el único fin de destruir a la humanidad, siempre ah estado influenciada a hacer el mal, a ser malvada, a matar, a esclavizar, y no lo hizo, mi Rae tiene más fuerza de voluntad que tu aunque sea mitad-demonio, tú te fuiste con Slade solo porque te dijo que te ayudaría con tus problemas de control de tus poderes.-

Debo admitir eso fue lindo, su Rae. Alto, después la Raven romántica ahora a matar a esta tipa.

-Eso no le va a ayudar.-

Terra me lanzó varias rocas, las cuales esquive con gracia, algo que había aprendido con Liliath.

-NO PUEDES ESQUIVARLAS SIEMPRE.-

Levanto una última piedra enorme hacia mí y con un único dedo que puse sobre ella esta explotó.

-PERO COMO, NO PUEDE SER, ERES, ERES MÁS FUERTE.-

-Solo aprendí a controlar mis poderes sin restringirme sentir.-

-PE…PERO COMO.-

-Una personita me ayudo.-

En ese momento detecte dos auras. Lo que me faltaba. Star y Lil. Ahora no me iba a dejar matarla como quería si solo se hubiere tardado un poco más en legar ya estaría muerta, pero no, tenía que llegar en este momento.

"Lil, ¿te trajo Star?"

"Si, como le dijiste que me cuidara pues me trajo"

"No, tú te quedas aquí, no quiero que te lastimen"

"Mira quién habla además no dejes que ira te controle"

"Solo le voy a dar un susto"

"Nop ni de broma"

"Bien, aguafiestas"

En eso ellas llegaron y Lil se puso a mi lado, Star se fue con Chico Bestia.

Ahora sí no iba a poder matarla a gusto, pff, porque Liliath tenía que tener más fuerza para manipularme. Odio ese poder, se mete en tu cabeza. Lo único bueno es que tengo un poder similar puedo manipular la mente de los demás a mi antojo. Pero por mis reglas morales no lo uso.

-Espero que no hayas dejado libre a ira hoy.-

-No todavía no, pero solo es para darle un susto.-

-No. No quiero asesinarte.-

-Bien, pero por favor es ¡ELLA!-

Aun así, ella siguió atacándome, me lanzaba rocas y me empezaba a desesperar. Tenía razón pero no lo iba a admitir no puedo esquivarlas por siempre. Solo me concentre en ella y la aprisione con una esfera de magia oscura.

-Y ahora ¿qué? Chico Bestia.-

-Amm, pues no sé la capturaste.-

Llegaron los demás titanes con otros trajes Robin venía vestido con un traje negro y lo que parecía un águila azul en el pecho, Cyborg en cambio su traje era el mismo solo que el color era azul índigo en vez de azul claro.

-Raven, gusto en verte.- Me saludo Robín- Veo que tienes todo controlado.

-Que, nah solo es Terra.- Nótese ahora mi modestia.

-Wow, mi hermanita es ahora modesta, ¿qué paso con la sarcástica?- Me dijo Cy mi hermano mayor

-Las cosas cambian, ¿no?- Hice una pausa.- Ahora que hago con ella.- Dije enfatizando el ella.

-Llevémosla, umm, no sé mejor déjala libre.- Dijo Robin

Bien, no estaba de acuerdo con eso pero ya que me había enterado de que ella lo engaño con Red-X golpe bajo hasta para ella.

-Espera, alto hermanita ¿estoy viendo doble?- Dijo Cy viendo a mi hermana, Upps.

-No Cy, no estás viendo doble, es mi hermana Liliath.-Me acerque a ella y la empuje levemente para que saludara, generalmente no es tímida, pero bueno nunca le conté de mis compañeros solo de Chico Bestia.

-Bueno, Liliath considérate mi hermanita.-

"El se llama Cyborg pero le puedes decir Cy"

-Gracias, Cy.-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Nightwing, pero como eres hermana de Raven, puedes llamarme por mi antiguo nombre Robin.-

-Claro Robin.-

Chico Bestia se había quedado estático, no había dicho nada. Se me hizo raro, fui hacia él mientras los demás estaban con mi hermana.

-Oye Chico Bestia ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes.-

-No estás bien, ¿ella te hirió? verdad con Red-X-

-¿Desde cuándo estabas en la azotea?-

-Llegue unos minutos antes de que lanzara la roca.-

-Y no oíste una discusión perdida por ahí.-

Por supuesto que la oí en ese momento quería agarrarla del cuello y matarla ahí mismo.

-Umm, no, espera te lastimo, traiciono tu confianza.-

-No estoy bien, oye porque no te quedas un rato.-

-¿Donde?-

-Aquí, en la Torre, es más- Se fue donde estaban los demás con mi hermana.- ¿Quién quiere pasar un fin de semana en la vieja torre T?

-Bueno yo.- Dijo el líder.- Emm, supongo que sí

En eso Star interrumpió- Yo entro.-

-Entonces yo también.- Dijo Cy

-¿Hermanita podemos?- Dijo Lil todas las miradas se dirigieron a mí yo solo asentí.

-Entonces entremos.- Dijo Chico Bestia.

Todos los titanes entraron, pero entrar es como un nuevo comienzo, docenas de pensamientos pasan por mi mente, recuerdos buenos y malos. Pero hay más buenos con alguien verde.

Entro al living sigue igual, cocina, pasillos, todo igual.


	6. ¿Demons, devils?

Ok, sigio con la historia REVIEWS

* * *

Entro a mi cuarto y observo me pongo a pensar.-Wow, sí que se podía decir que era totalmente gótica, mira todo esta negro, necesitaré un poco de tiempo y algo de pintura blanca por este lugar, poco no demasiado, también ropa y alguna que otra cosa.

Están en el living, hablando de lo que hicieron y sus respectivas vidas de héroes o heroínas

-Y entonces yo golpee.- Robín hizo una pausa.- Raven, pensamos que te quedarías en tu cuarto a meditar.

-No, suficiente de tiempo para estar sola por hoy.- Me senté en el sillón.- Además Star y Lil necesitamos cosas para el fin de semana, solo iremos en un par de minutos, creare un portal a la casa, regresaremos y listo.-

-¿Casa?, Raven ¡tienes una casa!, dime que tienes aparatos electrónicos y también autos, muchos.-

-Cy, si tengo autos técnicamente, solo uno es totalmente mío, ¿quieres verlo?-

-Oh maldición claro que quiero.-

-Bien.-

En ese momento cree un portal a mi casa, ya no necesitaba recitar mi mantra a menos de que fuera a hacer un conjuro más laborioso. Un vórtice se creó y deje que Cy entrara cargando a Liliath su espalda, Star se tomo su tiempo

-Robin, ¿no quieres venir?-

-Raven, no lo sé es tu casa tu espacio no quiero ser un estorbo o algo parecido.-

-Vamos Robin será divertido hace mucho que no nos vemos.- Dijo Star con eso seguro acepta, me acerque a Chico Bestia-Chico Bestia veinte dólares a que acepta.- le dije susurrando

-A Rave estas apostando conmigo.- Elevando un poco la voz.- Si pero cállate aceptas o no.- Lo pensó muy poco, ni siquiera estoy segura de que estaba pensando en la apuesta si no en la situación de que quiero apostar con él.-Ok hecho.- Me separé de él.

-Supongo Raven que podría pasar a tu casa un momento.- Dijo Robin. Era obvio que iba a aceptar estando Star ahí. Yo solo asentí.

Me acerco a Chico Bestia una vez más-Me debes veinte dólares, ven.-

El estaba con cara triste acababa de perder veinte dólares. –Hey no te preocupes me los pagarás después, soy flexible con eso de los pagos, contigo.-

-No, te pagaré ahorita voy a mi cuarto.- Acto seguido se fue directo a su cuarto corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. –Ten- Me dio un billete de a veinte

-Entonces emm, estás segura que no oíste nada de la discusión.-

-¿Por qué vuelve a preguntar?-

-Porque si no te tengo que decir algo muy importante.-

Claro que lo oí:

"-Cambiaste.-

-¿YO?, tú me cambiaste Terra manipulándome, me lavaste el cerebro y no te conformas con eso sino que también me hiciste perder a mis amigos y a la persona más importante en mi mundo, creí en ti y sabes que me da gusto que me traicionaras con Red-X, deje de cegarme por ti, porque crees que oía esa canción una y otra vez, era por Rae, la amo y no me da miedo decírtelo.-"

Pero si podía volverlo a oír dirigido hacia mí y dicho por sus labios, claro que lo oiría.

-Pues me lo dirás después, tengo que ir a casa un segundo, ¿vienes?-

-Si claro.-

Entramos al portal y aparecimos en mi sala, Robin estaba con Star quien lo había metido a su habitación. Ahí van otra vez, pensé.

-Hermanita, Cy se fue al garaje y ha estado diciendo o por dios o no puede ser, maldición que buen auto, y cosas por el estilo.-

A no, nadie va a conducir mi bebe. Me fui volando a la escena del crimen dejando a Chico Bestia con mi hermana.

-CY! Manos donde las pueda ver Cy.-

-Está bien, pero que auto, en serio, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?-

-Digamos que ser hija de Arella y Trigon e abogada tiene sus beneficios.-

-¿Verde?-

-Umm, es que bueno o más bien.-

-Sinceramente pensé que te diría antes de que te fueras de la Torre, pero no, ese es medio bruto dale una oportunidad.-

-Yo sigo esperando ¿no?-

-Ay Rae sabes que me puedes decir todo ok y más sobre este personaje, te puedo ayudar y él bueno no se en que está pensando, digo después de la reaparición de Terra y tu ida de la Torre ha sido hasta difícil hablar con él.-

-No te preocupes Cy, seguramente se le pasara.-

-Está bien, pero en serio verde no se te ocurrió otro color.-

-Cállate Cy ¿porque tienes en tu brazo un dibujo de abeja?-

-¿Como lo notaste?-

-Pongo atención a los detalles.-

-Me quedare un rato con el auto.-

-No le hagas nada sí.-

-Cuidaré a tu bebe.-

-Cuidado con lo que dices.-

Salí del garaje y vi a Chico Bestia buscando en mis CD.

-Oye, Rae.-

-¿Sí?-

-Tienes el álbum de John Newman de casualidad-

-¿Tribute?-

-Si ese mero.-

-Está puesto.-

-¿Te gusta el jazz?-

-Últimamente, pero también me gusta otra música como Newman.-

Puso play y como es de esperarse yo tenía el disco en la canción de Love Me Again, a veces la escuchaba. (N/A: Recomiendo poner la canción de fondo)

-Sabes fui un completo idiota, no quería decir lo que te dije Terra, ella, perdón nunca debí creer en Terra ni todo lo que me dijo, solo lo dije porque pasabas tiempo con Cyborg y estaba celoso, si así es celoso, porque él podía pasar más tiempo contigo sin que lo insultaras o sin que lo ofendieras, después le pregunte y me dijo que solo hacías preguntas sobre videojuegos que me gustaban, las cosas que me gustaban hacer, sabes yo no sabía que tu música favorita en ese tiempo era el metal de ser así te hubiera regalado todos los discos que tenía y también enseñado a tocar la guitarra eléctrica tengo una en mi cuarto, el beso que viste no estaba más que cargado de ira, celos y despecho nada más, te herí haciéndote ver ese beso apropósito perdón, también vi tu videojuego, gracias era el que quería, me siento como un completo estúpido ,no sé como disculparme, en serio te dañe, dañe lo más preciado en mi vida, no lo quería hacer, lo juro.-

-¿Entonces? eso significa…-

-Que perdóname por ser el pero hombre del mundo, que digo mundo interdimensional.-

-¿Ese no sería mi padre?-

-No, ese estúpido, cretino e idiota soy yo, nadie más.-

- Y ¿Por qué esta canción?

-Pues verás me identifico con ella, mira escucha la letra cuidadosamente.- Le puso pausa y la repitió

_Know I've done wrong, left your heart torn__  
__is that what devils do?__  
__Took you so long, where only fools gone__  
__I shook the angel in you!__  
__Now I'm rising from the crowd__  
__rising up to you!__  
__Feel with all the strength I found__  
__there's nothing I can't do!_

_I need to know now, know now__  
__Can you love me again?_

_It's unforgivable,__  
__I stole and burnt your soul__  
__is that what demons do, hey?__  
__They rule the worst in me__  
__destroy everything,__  
__they blame on angels like you, hey!__  
__Now I'm rising from the crowd__  
__rising up to you!__  
__Feel with all the strength I found__  
__there's nothing I can't do!_

_I need to know now, know now__  
__Can you love me again?_

_Told you once again,__  
__do this again, do this again, oh!__  
__I told you once again,__  
__Do this again, do this again, oh, oh!__I need to know now, know now__  
__Can you love me again?_

-¿Devils, demons?-

-Si todos tenemos nuestros demonios, no literalmente pero sí.-

-¿Esa no se supone que debería ser yo?-


	7. Quiero dedicarle una canción a Terra

Ok aqui el otro capi, REVIEWS!

* * *

El se limito a agarrarme por los hombros y sacudirme violentamente, no sabía que fuera tan bruto como para no apreciar su vida en lo absoluto.

-Rae, tú no eres un demonio ni nada por el estilo, yo soy el demonio aquí, no tu, jamás serás tú el que arruina todo soy yo.-

-Y aun así, eres el único que ha logrado hacerme el día.-

-Rae quiere que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran-

Mi corazón como el de Terra se rompió, yo no significaba más que una amiga para él.

-Ósea amigos-

-Me darías un consejo es para una chica que sabes la adoro, pero ha cambiado tu eres una chica así que sabes lo que quiere una chica–

-Ya que.-

-Si te gusta una chica, pero estaba más tiempo con otro y solo te insultaba, te llena de celos, vas con otra pero eso no hace nada, te lava la cabeza, te peleas con ella le dices cosas horribles y haces que vea un beso apropósito, después se va y la extrañas tanto que llegas al extremo de obsesionarte con todo lo que hace, le sigues la pista, la adoras en silencio, no te comprenden no te importa y un día vuelve, pero ella cambio y ahora si ya no soportas que ella no sepa que la amas ¿se lo dices o no?-

La persona que estaba describiendo era yo, solo yo, nadie podía insultarlo más que yo era un récord.

-Sería bueno que se lo dijeras, al fin creo que ambos ya sufrieron demasiado.-

-¿Y si es riesgoso?-

-Aún así estoy segura que ella lo apreciara y si no me dices, le podría dar una paliza, por romper tu corazón, eres un bueno hombre, después de todo ya eres un poco más maduro, has crecido.-

-¿Crees que madure?

-Sí, sabes, Chico Bestia ¿me darías un consejo?-

-Si claro pero la que da consejos en esta relación eres tú.-

-Si te gusta un chico pero el está confundido desde hace años porque quiere a otra, según él, pero lo traiciona tu estas ahí a su lado, después esa que le rompió el corazón aparece, quieres matarla por hacer eso pero él no te deja, te peleas con él te sientes miserable por ser un estorbo en la relación y te alejas de su vida pero lo sigues amando, sueñas con él, no puedes pensar en nada más y lo vuelve a encontrar ahora otra vez traicionado, ¿le dices que lo amas o no?-

-Bueno, pues viendo eso, es mejor confesarse lo que sientes por él, tal vez el idiota, no te aprecie o te tome como juego pero al menos tu alma descansara y recuerda que estaré aquí para ti.-

-Pero ¿cuándo decírselo?

-En el momento indicado, lo sentirás.-

-Gracias, Gar.-

-De nada Rach.-

-¿Rach?, de donde vino eso.-

-Rachel Roth es tu verdadero nombre, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Es mi nombre, sí pero como sabías-

-Como tú sabes que mi nombre es Garfield.-

-Ese día fue un buen día.-

-Si lo fue, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Claro que sí, ¿por quién me tomas Garfield?-

FLASHBACK

Era un día normal en la Torre yo estaba leyendo, bueno intentado leer debido a él, no lo puedes dejar de ver, es tan…

-RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE, RAE!

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¡ESTOY ABURRIDÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍSIMO!

-Y a mí ¿qué?-

-YA SE ¿VERDAD O RETO?-

-No.-

-VAMOS SERÁ DIVERTIDO.-

-No.-

-ANDA.-

-No.

-PORFAVOR.-

-NO.-

-PORFIS, ANDALE, SERÁ DIVERTIDO.-

-¡PORQUÉ NO JUEGAS CON CYBORG Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ!

-No está, se fue con los Titanes del Este.-

-Star y Robin-

-Salieron en una cita, desde Tokio son novios y me dejaron solito.-

-Y si juego me dejaras en paz-

-Si.-

-Ya que.-

-Raven, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad.-

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-Rachel Roth, ¿verdad o reto?-

-Verdad.-

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-

-No te vayas a reír, bueno eso creo que es imposible, solo no te burles.-

-No prometo nada.-

-Es mejor que nada, Garfield Mark Logan.-

-Ok, eso explica muchas cosas, por ejemplo como te gusta estar sin hacer nada.-

-Verdad, o reto.-

-Verdad.-

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-Creo que es obvio.-

-No, no lo es.-

-Si se lo dices a alguien te mato fría y dolorosamente.-

-¿Cómo al Dr. Luz?-

-Peor.-

-Buen ya dime cual es.-

-Verde.-

-¿Te gusta el verde?-

-Si.-

-Ósea que no te disgusta mi apariencia-

-¿Quieres saber lo que el Dr. Luz vio en mi capa?-

-Ok, está bien.-

-Chico Bestia, ¿cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El de tu capa.-

-¿El color azul oscuro?

-Sip ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?-

-El Lobo.-

Chic Bestia se convirtió en un lobo y empezamos a jugar. El se me aventaba y después de casi tirarme me puso un tipo de sonrisa de lobo, no sé cómo explicarme, dejo ver sus colmillos y saco la lengua. Yo le seguí el juego y al final de 2 horas intensivas de juego terminamos por dormirnos juntos, abrazados, bueno yo abrazándolo con mi brazo y el recostado debajo de él.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Oye Rae, quiero decirle algo a Terra.-

-¿Qué?-

-Le voy a dedicar una canción.-

-¿Después de lo que te hizo?-

-Sí, pero es para decirle cuan feliz estoy de haber roto con ella.-

-Y me necesitas para…-

-¿Sabes tocar la batería?-

-Sí y me encanta también puedo tocar la guitarra y la trompeta.-

-Y la batería-

-Si-

-Reúne a todos, los necesito.-

* * *

Les gusto, no, REVIEWS


	8. Recuerdos y despedidas

Ok, nuevo cap. Aquí está la continuación.

* * *

-Reúne a todos, los necesito.-

Asentí y salí pareciendo no estar corriendo, pareciendo hago énfasis. Voy por los pasillos y abro la habitación con instrumentos musicales, la mayoría elegidos por Lil. Había: Una batería, una guitarra eléctrica, un bajo, un saxofón, un trombón, un violín, una trompeta, un teclado, y dos micrófonos. Me gustaba hacer y oír música y bueno a Lil, también.

"Hey, necesito que reúnas a todos en la sala de instrumentos"

"Porque yo, estoy dándole una paliza a Cy"

"Y la violenta soy yo"

"No en ese sentido Raven, si no que le estoy ganando en videojuegos"

"Debería jugar con ellos algún día"

"Para que, elevar tu orgullo"

"Tal vez, reúnelos"

Después de 15 minutos de organización, nos reunimos.

-Bien chicos los necesito.- Dijo Chico Bestia, súper extra feliz y yo siendo su cómplice también

-Chico Bestia ¿se puede saber que tramas?- Pregunto Robin

-He decidido dedicarle una canción a Terra-

-Amigo, te arrepentiste de haber roto con Terra.- dijo Starfire con su vocecita.

-No, haber roto con ella fue la segunda mejor decisión de mi vida.-

-¿Cuál fue la primera CB?-Dijo Cy, curioso pero yo tenía una idea de ello, es absurdo tener una idea, porque al fin de toda puedo leer mentes y manejarlas a mi antojo, pero, la privacidad es un principio, si no quiero que vean o oigan algo debo respetar lo que no me quieran decir ¿no?, pero con mi hermana no puedo ella sabe todo de mí y yo todo lo de ella.

-Insistir en crear el equipo.- digo sino no conocería a mi mejor amigo, a Star, al cabeza de pájaro y bueno a la dama de la oscuridad, pensó él.

Bueno, está bien una vez leí su mente y ya, el entro a la mía, estamos a mano, pero la dama de la oscuridad, tengo que cambiar eso.

"¿Cambiar qué? Rachel"

"Nada Liliath"

"No me mientas"

"Cambiar algo"

"¿Cambiar qué?"

"Liliath, no puedo tener un secreto"

"Si"

"Gracias"

"Pero no este, ¡cambiar qué!"

"Todo a su tiempo"

-Bien, Raven te toca la batería.-

-Y porque a mí- Conteste

-Eres la única que la sabe tocar.-

-Chico Bestia yo sé tocar la batería.- Respondió Robin

-Robin, tú la guitarra.-

-Genial la guitarra eléctrica.- Dijo alegremente él, pero es decir, porque la guitarra.

-Robin, te doy un consejo.- Se acerco mi hermana a él.- Procura no desafinarla y también no la estrelles contra el piso terminando, es de Raven.

Eso dejo aturdido a Robin, tanto que en vez de jugar con ella la dejo en su sostén suavemente y se quedo detrás de ella.

-Cy, sabes tocar el piano, Star tú la trompeta y Lil ¿qué instrumento sabes tocar?-

-Muchos, al igual que Raven, mi instrucción musical en Azarath fue de las más completas, Raven ha aprendido con los años a tocar otros debido a que su instrucción se vio truncada debido a su secuestro.-

-¿Secuestro Rae?, esos eran los raptores de los que hablabas.-

Asentí, esos recuerdos ya no eran tan frecuentes que los viera, pero eran fuertes, muy, tristes.

-Larga historia.- le dije a Chico Bestia.

-Oigan, Robin y Star quiero pizza vamos, dejémoslos solos.- Cy se va dejándonos a Lil y a Chico Bestia conmigo en la sala.

-Bueno Rae, tenemos tiempo de sobra.-

-Bien, te mostraré lo que pasé, no te alertes, en tu mente se verán los recuerdos, mis pensamientos y lo que dije en ese momento.-

RECUERDO DE RAVEN

Se ve a una niña muy pequeña con una capa blanca con otro cargada en brazos, su madre les entrega un collar a cada una a la mayor un collar negro con un dije de cuervo y a la menor un collar con un dije en forma de lobo, la niña mayor se lo abrocha por el cuello cuidadosamente.

"Bienvenida al mundo hermanita" piensa. Se disuelve en aire y empieza otro

Se ve a dos niñas con capas blancas en un jardín que están platicando.

-¿Y Rae dime cuál es tu animal favorito?-

-Buena pregunta, pero estoy segura de que ya sabes la respuesta.-

-¿Como se supone que sepa?, no puedo leer tu mente.-

-Tú no pero yo si.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cuando crezcas tus poderes se desarrollaran y podrás leer mentes, por lo menos la mía.-

-¿La tuya?-

-Tenemos un lazo, no solo por ser hermanas sino porque yo te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero.-

-Lo sabía.-

-Lo sé, entonces tu animal favorito es…-

-El que tú representas.-

-El lobo.-

-Sip, el lobo, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

-Mi animal favorito es en el que estoy pensando.-

-El cuervo.-

-Es el animal que representas.-

-Exacto y por eso nos llevamos tan bien, somos balance luz y oscuridad.-

-Tú Rae jamás serás oscuridad.-

-Lo soy como tú eres luz.-

Se ve a la niña pequeña quitarle el collar a la mayor cuando termina se quita el suyo también. La niña menor se pone el collar negro y a la mayor le coloca el del lobo.

-Así Rae seremos balance total.-

-Estoy segura de que no funciona así.-

-No me importa.-

La niña mayor se empieza reír y la menor la sigue.

Se ven llegar a tres hombres con capas color sangre, dos ojos rojos y múltiples cortadas.

-Liliath.- Dicen el de en enfrente con una voz demoniaca

-¿Qué quieren?- Respondió la mayor

-¿Quién de ustedes es?-

-Soy yo.- Respondió otra vez la hermana mayor

"Liliath ¡corre!"

"Pero tú"

"No importa vete, ve con Azar al templo"

"No te dejaré"

"Vamos ve, por favor"

Se ve a la niña menor salir corriendo y entrar al templo. En cambio a la mayor la toman del cuello y la levantan.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Supongo como eh de matarte no hay problema en revelarte lo que tenemos planeado, Trigon vendrá por tu hermana, ella cumplirá con la profecía y tú tienes que ser destruida debido a que llegaras en un futuro a revelarte contra Trigon igual que la gema y no podemos permitir eso.-

Las manos de la niña se volvieron negras y al toque con las manos del hombre estas se desintegraron, el grito de dolor y soltó a la niña, cayó en el suelo, se levanto y los otros dos la agarraron de las manos y la levantaron del suelo, las manos del hombre crecieron de nuevo y con estas saco una daga, empezó a acercarse puso la punta de la daga en el cuello de la niña y empezó a profundizar, la sangre empezaba a salir, esta niña dio una pirueta hacia atrás doblándoles los brazos hacia atrás, rompiéndoselos y los arrancó, aventó los brazos al suelo y fue por el mayor, agarro la daga de sus manos y este empezó a retroceder la niña aventó la daga hacia el hombre y salió corriendo, pero la tomaron de su largo cabello y la azotaron al suelo, los tres sacaron una daga cada uno y empezaron a querer cortar pero la niña se movía, alcanzo las con las manos las dagas dejando cortes y las aventó al cielo, se levanto y dejo a los tres hombres con vista al cielo cuando lanzo un hechizo que los dejo en el suelo ,su capa quedo cubierta de sangre, se concreto en correr lo más rápido que pudiera, llego a un bosque donde se pudo sentar y empezó a curar su herida del cuello.

"Espero que estés bien Liliath" El recuerdo se disuelve.

FINAL DEL RECUERDO

Chico Bestia se queda viendo a Raven y su hermana también.

-Eran seguidores de mi padre Trigon, querían destruir a la luz de esa familia para que reinara la oscuridad, pero gracias a nuestro parecido me llevaron a mí creyendo que era mi hermana.-

-Entonces, por eso no te gustaba que te llamara Rae.- dijo Chico Bestia.

-Exactamente, aunque lo quisiera evitar, no podía evitar desear en que los hombres no regresaran a Azarath y que me siguieran a mí.-

-Sigo sin comprender.- dijo mi hermana con una mirada inquisitoria- ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mi tu herida del cuello casi te mata?-

-Porque te querían destruir y no iba dejar que te matarán, daría lo que fuera por mi hermana, hasta mi vida si es necesario.-

Liliath abraza a su hermana y empieza a llorar y Raven la consuela, se calma un poco y la deja sentada, mientras se voltea con Chico Bestia.

-Eres la mejor persona que conozco.- Chico Bestia pone su mano en su hombro mientras habla. Raven aprovechando eso lo abraza y el corresponde el abrazo.

"Oye no vayas a romper algo"

"Déjame disfrutar esto, sí"

Liliath sale de la habitación dejándolos solos. Finalmente me separo de él.

-Y que canción tienes planeada.-

-Que bonita manera de cambiar el tema.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No puedes pasar de una manera tan rápida procesar lo que viste.-

-Te diré lo que siempre le eh dicho a mi hermana, eso ya pasó y no volverá a pasar.-

-Bueno, supongo que tengo que encontrarte otro apodo.-

-Ya no me molesta, me gusta.-

-Y por eso tenías el cabello corto.-

-Sip.-

-Bueno ¿Rae quieres algo de comer?-

-Si vamos a la cocina.-

Cundo llegan a la cocina, Cy se queda viéndolos y el tiene manchas de pizza por toda la cara, igual que Liliath, Robin y Star están cocinando juntos acaparando casi toda la cocina.

-Creo que saldremos a comer algo, Liliath estas a cargo.-

Raven se cambia su uniforme por unos jeans y una playera con una chaqueta negra.

-Oye y si vamos a la torre a que me pueda cambiar.-

Raven crea una portal a la Torre y entran en el. Aparecen en el living.

-Ahorita vengo.-

-Tienes algo de tofu por ahí.-

-Sí pero también tengo carne.-

-Tú no comías carne, eres vegetariano.-

-No, era mitad vegetariano, pero Cyborg no soporta los medios, según eres vegetariano o comes 5 kilos de carne en un día.-

-¿Qué te parecería comer aquí?-

-No lo sé Ravy, no soy muy bueno cocinando.-

-En primera, mejor dime Rae, segundo cocinaremos juntos.-

-Gracias a dios existe tu hermana.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por fin muestras más sentimientos.-

-Siempre he sido así, que me lo haya guardado para mí es otra cosa.-

-No, no, no, muy mal.-

Me desesperé de pelear con él y le lance agua, pensé que se enojaría pero me siguió el juego bueno terminamos aventándonos a piscina. Salí de ella y vi a chico bueno hombre bestia ahí nadando, pensé que me iba a dar un ataque ahí, me sonroje y el también. Solo podía estar contenta habíamos jugado por decirlo de algún modo como nunca, bueno nunca jugué con el pero era divertido, por raro que parezca. Nos secamos y fuimos a la cocina. Ahí cocinamos un corte de pescado y lo servimos como si fuéramos chef de categoría con los gorritos y todo. Nos dimos una ducha, le pedí a Liliath una muda de ropa pero me envió un vestido y bueno hicimos una cena en la azotea de la Torre T muy elegante él iba de smoking y había aprendido modales. Fue una linda velada, caminamos a la luz de luna nada podía arruinar la noche. Al final nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestros cuartos. Yo al igual que él estábamos brincando de felicidad, porque estoy tan segura oía los saltos desde mi habitación.

Me desperté al día siguiente con una rosa en mis manos. Me dirigí al living donde él estaba con todos mis instrumentos, deduje que fue mi hermana quién lo ayudo.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días, Raven dormiste bien ayer.-

-Si, dormí como nunca pude descansar, tú.-

-Igual, traje tu batería.-

-Te ayudo mi hermana verdad.-

-Sí, hoy quiero cantarle a Terra.-

-¿Cuál es la canción?-

-It's a beautiful day-

-Se puede saber por qué la insistencia en que yo toqué la batería.-

-Eres en la única que confío para llevar el ritmo, eres la mejor baterista que eh oído, confío en ti completa y ciegamente.-

-Nunca me has oído tocar.-

-Si lo hice Liliath, te grabo.-

-Bien, entonces está bien yo tocaré la batería.-

-Cuando lleguen les das las notas voy a afinarme.-

-Sabes cantar.-

-Al igual que tu.-

-Pero como no se lo he dicho a nadie.-

-Tú hermana.-

-Debes vocalizar antes.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Te vas cantando sílabas con la escala del piano.-

Tiempo después de perderme con su voz, porque era ni tan aguda, ni tan grave, justo en el medio, capaz de alcanzar agudo y graves, definitivamente, tendría que ponerme audífonos mientras tocaba porque si no iba perder el ritmo.

Los chico llegaron, y empezamos a ensayar, Chico Bestia decidió cantar durante los ensayos y como verán me perdía alguna que otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, ya está, solo falta llamar a Terra, gracias por ayudarme con esto.-

Chico Bestia llamo a Terra y nos vio reunidos, pregunto:

-¿Te arrepentiste y hiciste esto por mí?-

-En realidad no Terra, no me he arrepentido pero si hice esto por ti, quiero que pongas atención a la letra, Raven, Robin me harían los honores.-

En ese momento empezamos a tocar y Garfield a cantar, debo admitir que canta muy bien.

_I don't know why__  
__You think that you could hold me__  
__When you can't get by by yourself__  
__And I don't know who__  
__Would ever want to tear the seam of someone's dream__  
__Baby, it's fine, you said that we should just be friends__  
__While I came up with that line and I'm sure__  
__That it's for the best__  
__If you ever change your mind, don't hold your breath__'Cause you may not believe__  
__That baby, I'm relieved__  
__When you said goodbye, my whole world shines__Hey hey hey__  
__It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling__  
__If I'm drinking, then I'm buying__  
__And I know there's no denying__  
__It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing__  
__And even if it started raining__  
__You won't hear this boy complaining__  
__'Cause I'm glad that you're the one that got away__  
__It's a beautiful day__It's my turn to fly, so girls, get in line__  
__'Cause I'm easy, no playing this guy like a fool__  
__Now I'm alright__  
__Might've had me caged before, but not tonight__'Cause you may not believe__  
__That baby, I'm relieved__  
__This fire inside, it burns too bright__  
__I don't want to say "so long", I just want to say "goodbye"__Hey hey hey__  
__It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smiling__  
__If I'm drinking, then I'm buying__  
__And I know there's no denying__  
__It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing__  
__And even if it started raining__  
__You won't hear this boy complaining__  
__'Cause I'm glad that you're the one who got away__'Cause if you ever think I'll take up__  
__My time with thinking of our break-up__  
__Then, you've got another thing coming your way__  
__'Cause it's a beautiful day__  
__Beautiful day__  
__Oh, baby, any day that you're gone away__  
__It's a beautiful day_

-Ella te hizo hacer esto.-

-Rae, jamás ella me apoya en todo no como tú.-

-Sabes que, me voy, Red-X, es mejor que tu.-

Intervení esa rubia no le va a faltar al respeto así si estoy presente.-En realidad Terra dudo mucho que Red-X sea mejor que Chico Bestia, creo que él es mejor que ustedes dos juntos.-

-Tú no te metas, bruja.-

-Si me voy a meter, rubia-

-Rae, no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel, eres mejor que ella y que yo también.-

-No soy mejor que tu soy peor.-

-Rae si es por tu descendencia tú no tienes la culpa, es más eres mejor persona por destruir a Trigon sola, nadie de nosotros pudo más que tu.-

-Ella es mitad demonio, no lo vez es la encarnación de la maldad.- dijo Terra

-Terra, déjame disfrutar este momento con la mejor persona del mundo quieres, ya tienes a Red-X, vete de aquí.- Dijo Chico Bestia donde estábamos a punto de perdernos, pero ella me envió una roca una roca directo a mí. Y con un dedo la destroce enviándole los restos a ella.

-Pero estabas distraída, como supiste.-

-Eso es peor de tu parte porque no mejor me atacas de frente, y puedo sentir el aura de las cosas.-

-Sabes Raven, quédate con Chico Bestia, es un inútil, me voy con X.-

Se fue por fin y me felicitaron por no estallar en furia contra ella, buen o después de todo no podía sentir ira estaba con el chico que siempre y para siempre amaré.


End file.
